


wish you were here

by dollsome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender is fantastic at finding broom closets to snog in. At first, Ron thought it was quite cool. Now it's starting to scare him a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish you were here

Lavender is fantastic at finding broom closets to snog in. At first, Ron thought it was quite cool. Now it's starting to scare him a little. It's just -- he has a life, you know! He's got friends and Quidditch and schoolwork and stuff. He can't spend _all_ his time snogging Lavender Brown, girlfriend or not. It's just not practical, is it?

He thinks Hermione'd appreciate that bit about the schoolwork.

He wonders what Hermione would do if they ever wound up in a broom closet together. Not that they ever would. It's just curiosity. Speculation. Doesn't mean anything. He just -- wonders.

For one thing, he thinks, she'd be sure to charm the door locked right away so no one could intrude. Ron always forgets about stuff like that. Not Hermione, though. She'd tap her wand against the doorknob and it'd just be the two of them, sealed away in their own little world. A world full of Filch's mops and buckets, sure, but a world that was only _theirs_ , for a little while. Like a little secret. Then she'd ... then she'd just sort of look at him, that look she gets when she's looking at him sometimes, that _Well then?_ look. Like she's waiting for something. But it'd be different. Softer. Maybe she'd smile a bit too. And he'd put his hands on her waist -- because he could, in this world. She'd let him. She'd look up at him, getting closer and closer, her lips parting, and he'd lean down to meet her, sometimes he thinks he'd do anything to meet her--

"Hermi'ne..."

"What?" Lavender says sharply, pulling away from him.

"Um," Ron says, coming back to the real broom closet. Bloody stupid runaway thoughts. "My knee. My knee. I think I've banged it on a -- a bucket. Ow!" he throws in, to make it more convincing.

"Oh, Won-Won!" Lavender gasps, bending down to inspect it. "Your poor little kneezie! Don't worry, Wonnie's kneezie, I'll kiss it all better!"

And then she does. She kisses his knee. Loads of times.

That's just weird.

He imagines Hermione watching right now, her eyes know-it-all bright, her mouth twitching with laughter. Her mouth.

Ron sighs.


End file.
